Coil
by MysticalFloyd
Summary: After Frodo destroys the Ring there is more to his pain then just his wounds. Elrond forms a plan to help Frodo, but will his plan work or will Frodo be lost to his own coiling reality?
1. The Beginning

Title: Coil 1/?  
  
Chapter Title: The Beginning  
  
Author: Mystical Floyd  
  
E-mail: Mystical Floyd  
  
Characters: Frodo  
  
Warnings: Angsty, Frodo thinking, not really a chap more like a Prologue.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Frodo lies in bed and thinks of all he has lost and the price he must now pay for his failure.  
  
Complete: 1/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures.  
  
A/n: This is overdone, but I needed to get Frodo out of my head, its not healthy.  
  
Thanks to someone special. The experience wasn't a happy one, but in a sense it made me understand things a little better. Thank you for the things you taught me, even if you didn't know that you did.  
  
~::The Beginning::~  
  
He sat staring at the wall. Amazed at the detail of a simple wall. There were tree vines, and different sorts of flowers, he thought that he could imagine that there were fairies amongst those flowers, but he couldn't make himself see it.  
  
That wall had been one of the few things that was keeping him from going mad the past week that he had been awake. Concentrating on nothing but the patterns, adding little details into it and making yourself see it. If he could make himself see fairies on the wall...why couldn't he make himself see an escape from this...  
  
What was the word?  
  
No, it couldn't be described by any word that he new. And he knew words, no sound or written pattern on a piece of paper could say it. I was...a coil. A coil of nothing but longing and regret and remembrance. Remembrance that led to anger, the anger led to wanting but the wanting led to despair, and knowing that the longing was wrong, evil, not something that he wanted. He couldn't want it...but he did. It was all he had had, and now it was gone.  
  
The despair then led to the nothing. He couldn't think of anything that could come after the despair. And thus his coil went on.  
  
Sometimes, when people tried to talk to him, it gave him something to think about. Gave him something to examine. He liked to go through what they said word by word and translate it into different languages. It was amazing to him how each language was beautifully different it its own way.  
  
He closed his eyes, and imagined the wall-the ceiling again, only this time it moved ever so slowly down. Cutting off the light, and going so far down that he could feel it on his nose. Down, down, down. Down onto him, down into him. Down to the floor until he was resting on it.  
  
If you could imagine this, he could imagine getting better. Because that's all life was; a person's will and imagination.  
  
Did he have a will anymore? He had an imagination, but he couldn't will himself to stop wanting. He was a slave to it now, the wanting, and he knew it. He was a slave to the regret and the sorrow and the knowing that, in the end, he failed. He had failed the quest, he hadn't destroyed, Gollum had. Not him.  
  
And that's what killed him the most. That when he had the chance, he didn't destroy the one thing that destroyed him, he let it take him. He didn't have a will anymore. He didn't have the right to have a will. He let it destroy him and he gave up the chance, and now he had to live with it.  
  
He had to stop thinking about it. If he never faced it, maybe he could live without a will. Only with an imagination.  
  
He opened his eyes, and this time, he made himself see the fairies on the wall.  
  
TBC  
  
Floyd: So how is it? Frodo in character or not? Want me to continue it? Whether or not I continue it is up to you and if you review or not so please give me your opinion of it! Thanks. 


	2. The Plan

Title: Coil 2/?  
  
Chapter Title: The Plan  
  
Author: Mystical Floyd  
  
E-mail: Mysticalfloyd@aol.com  
  
Characters: Elrond, Imrodir (OC), and Pan (OC), mention of the hobbits.  
  
Warnings: This chapter was put here to add plot to the story. There are two "Original Characters" in this chapter and they will be in the rest of the story.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Elrond has a plan, and he needs his faithful doctors to carry it out, but one of them is not to happy about it.  
  
Complete: 2/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures. Oh! But I do kinda...own Imrodir and Pan in this story.  
  
A/n: This chapter is mostly dialogue, so it not like...moving or anything. The chapter is here to establish the conflict and basic story line of the story...cause you know the whole fic can't be just Frodo angsting...Right?  
  
Thanks to a very special nurse and doctor that I know who gave Pan and Imrodir names. Thanks for helping with my ouchies you guys. Especially the one that lives with me. I couldn't have done this without you...no really I couldn't have.  
  
Oh and by the way...Pan and Imrodir are both married successful elvies! SO NO! This will not be a Mary sue Pan fall in love with Frodo and they have strange babies. They are just there cause....Elrond's to lazy to do it himself! They will probably just be randomly popping up and telling the hobbits to go play. They aren't even main characters, they just NEEDED to be in the story.  
  
~::The Plan::~  
  
Elrond paced around the small library near his room. He had called a council with his Doctor and her assistant.  
  
The Ring was destroyed, yes, but Frodo was troubled. His wounds were healing as well as they could, but...he was not healing inside. In fact Elrond feared that Frodo would drive himself mad. Mad with the regret of what he thought was failure. Elrond could feel it inside him everyday. What he was planning to do now, perhaps, was not the most mature way of handling things, but it was the easiest. And, he had learned over time, that sometimes you have to chose the less complicated solution over the more mature solution.  
  
The doctor walked in, bringing an air of calmness with her. Behind her followed the apprentice. She walked with a bit more speed and less grace than her master, but she was still graceful. They were both very beautiful.  
  
Imrodir was the older doctor, with the knowledge and patience of her years. She wore a simple white gown and carried a pouch with her. Her eyes were tired from the long hours of work she had been put up to, but she still wore a happy smile.  
  
Panandriel was younger, her face was set in determination and pride. She had a fierce beauty about her and by the way she walked she knew it. Her gown was a lighter brown stained here and there. Pan worked with the more urgent cases performing surgeries. She had never lost a patient and everyone knew it  
  
"Welcome." Elrond reclined his head in greeting.  
  
"Lord." Imrodir spoke and bowed simply, Pan copied doing a more hurried version.  
  
"Why did you ask our presence Sir? Is something wrong?"  
  
Elrond smiled at Pan's out of line question and decided to let Imrodir talk to her about manners later. Right now he needed to explain to them his plan so he could insure that the hobbits would have a chance of being fine.  
  
"Yes and no, Lady Pan. I need you two to keep more than a watch worthy eye on the hobbits."  
  
"How do you mean?" Imrodir asked.  
  
"Frodo, I fear, is drifting further and further from this plain of reality. Instead of dealing with his losses, he is creating a cover for them, hiding in an alternate reality. You know well of this Imrodir." He looked right into her eyes, coldly tempting her to say something.  
  
"I do, I have seen it before. It is a sad case." She stared hard back at him.  
  
"Indeed." Elrond nodded, "I want you two to make sure the hobbits reform their fellowship with each other, make it tighter. Pippin is afraid to go to Frodo because of Pippin's...abilities and Frodo's state. Merry does not speak, but instead walks the halls alone with Pippin. And Sam watches Frodo alone, fearing that something will take Frodo away from him. If this continues, not only will we have one lost Ringbearer, but also three lost hobbits."  
  
"My lord, if you do not mind me asking...what use do we have of them now? They have done their duty, why not just...let them go mad?" Pan secretly did not like the hobbits, she found them annoyingly short.  
  
"Because, sometimes, you have depts to repay. I am repaying mine to them, I owe each of them my life, as do both of you." He gave Pan a fierce look like one a teacher would give to a student for asking an inappropriate question.  
  
"Yes..of course." She mumbled and looked down at her feet, cursing her stupidity for asking such a question, but she still thought that it was a waist of time.  
  
Elrond shook his head and sighed, "Your job now is to make sure Pippin talks to Sam and Frodo. He needs to face them. Merry needs to...come to terms...with his feelings for Pippin. Help those two along and Merry will start talking to Sam and Frodo again. And help Sam realize that there is more to protect his master from than just orcs and giant spiders. Do whatever you can, I know you two will find a way."  
  
Imrodir and Pan looked back and forth at each other, puzzled at the request. "So...our mission is to baby-sit the hobbits? Don't the troops need us?" Pan retorted.  
  
"The troops have more than enough doctors. Imrodir has one of the best bed side manner in Middle Earth which will be useful in this situation. And I believe Lady Pan..." he stepped towards her with a smile on his face.  
  
"Lady Imrodir is trying to build up yours, maybe this will teach you something." Elrond patted her head with a smirk on his face and chuckled. Pan was blushing and Imrodir was laughing as well.  
  
"Thank you Elrond. For this...wonderful opportunity you have given to my apprentice. And I'm pleased that you thought of us for this mission. We will do our best, won't we Pan?"  
  
"Yes...of course." She managed to grit through her clenched teeth.  
  
"Good luck to you both." Elrond bowed and the ladies returned it.  
  
"Namarie." They stepped out of the room and Elrond frowned.  
  
"May the Lady help whoever runs into Pan next." He sighed and continued his pacing. Hoping that he was right in his choice. And hoping that whether it was right or not that it worked.  
  
It had to.  
  
He sighed. "May the Lady help them all."  
  
TBC  
  
Floyd: So, what now? Any suggestions? Anything you particularly wanna see? Anything you hate so far? Hmmm how 'bout it? I need your advice or else I can't continue this story. Please R&R.  
  
P.S.: If anyone wants to Beta this fic, please email me (mysticalfloyd@aol.com) and let me know. 


	3. The Friends

Title: Coil 3/?  
  
Chapter Title: The Friends  
  
Author: Mystical Floyd  
  
E-mail: Mysticalfloyd@aol.com  
  
Characters: Merry, Pippin  
  
Warnings: Slashy, Fluff, Angst  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Summary: Merry and Pippin have a picnic, and the subject of Merry's silence is brought Up. Complete: 3/?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own them, I only molest them for my own sick pleasures. A/n: Thanks for the reviews! If you want me to keep going, please review. I like ideas So those are welcome to! Thanks two people.  
  
The day was quieter then they had expected it to be. But, it was sunny none- the-less and they had promised each other a picnic outside. Or more, Pippin had forced a promise between them to get Merry outside. He had been hesitant to go anywhere near the battle fields since he had awakened. They both were, but this time Pip was determined to be the support for Merry. Merry had been there through out the quest for him, now it was his turn.  
  
Behind the fortress was a small garden, consisting mostly of hedges and trees, but they had decided on that place considering that the spring sun was becoming fierce and the trees would give them a pleasant shade. Pippin wanted this to be a wonderful time for Merry; he deserved it.  
  
They sat under a great willow tree, the wind making the branches sway lightly. Merry sat quietly listening to Pippin tell tales about older times. About the time that they stole vegetables from Old Magot in the warm September sun. And the time that they went to the Green Dragon and flirted with the Hardbottle lasses ("We were quite drunk if I remember right...") And as Merry listened he got homesick more and more. He thought about the way the Shire got when everyone was in bed. When the fire flies came out and he and Pip seemed to be the only ones in the world...  
  
Their lunch had been long since completed and the tales were running short. But Merry kept quiet and listened. Loving the way Pippin moved his hands to the stories. And how he always seemed to have something more up his sleeve.  
  
He stopped after telling the story about hiding Sam's scythe. Just stopped and looked at Merry fondly. The wind slowly blowing his hair to cover his hazel eyes.  
  
The earth was moist, almost as moist as the air and when the first rain drop hit the tree branches, that's when Merry noticed something.  
  
Pippin was shaking.  
  
Merry went to grab Pip's shoulder but Pippin instead took his hand and laced his fingers between Merry's. The rain was starting to come steadily down now.  
  
Pippin looked up, eyes wet from near crying. "Why won't you talk to me...I thought that we were friends? I thought..."  
  
Merry lifted his chin and shook his head. If only he could see...that now he couldn't talk, he was afraid that if he did...all that would come was madness. Not now Peregrin...  
  
Not now.  
  
But when? When could he allow himself to let go? Let go of the things that he had seen and done. Let go of everything and find Pippin there to hold on to. But right now, Pippin wasn't stable enough to hold him and still support his own troubles and wounds.  
  
Not now, but it had to be soon.  
  
"Don't do that to me! Don't just shake your head! Why aren't you talking? Was it something I did? Merry? Why?"  
  
'Because I don't want to burden you anymore Pip.'  
  
Merry smiled and placed a finger on Pippin's lips. Quieting him for a moment. The rain was falling hard now and even under the cover of the willow's branches they were getting rather wet.  
  
Merry leaned into Pippin's ear, and let his lips lightly brush them. He felt Pippin's wet cheeks against his own.  
  
"Not you."  
  
He whispered into Pippin's ear. He drew back and looked into his eyes. Confusion ringing clear.  
  
"Then what?"  
  
Merry looked at him. Nary giving any sign as to what or why. But instead kissed Pippin's forehead.  
  
"Damn Brandybucks." Pippin cursed back.  
  
Merry pulled at Pippin's hand which was still grasped in his own and made a gesture towards the fortress.  
  
"I suppose we should be getting back."  
  
He nodded.  
  
Pippin grabbed the basket with the reminder of the food and Merry grabbed the blanket which he rapped around Pippin.  
  
"Oh no you don't. Your not going to get wet without me and I'm not staying warm without you."  
  
Under the tree they rapped each other up in the blanket, keeping each other warm with their body heat.  
  
And as the emerged from under the tree the rain died down. But instead of removing the blanket they each drifted closer together. Not for warmth, but for each other.  
  
End Part 3  
  
A/N: Next chapter will be about Sam. How do like is so far? Remember if I don't get suggestions then I won't be able to continue it all that well. So please R&R! 


End file.
